The Daughter of the Sea
by Captain Caffy
Summary: Davey Jones and Calypso had a daughter. After hearing them arguing for years, she left, to continue her life on the surface, and eventually winds up on the Pearl. Soon, however, Jack and the crew start to realize she's a bit different...Please R&R! JackOC
1. How to Join a Pirate Crew

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my ideas and my charries. All the POTC characters you know aren't mine. **

"Dear Elke, please, get back 'ere, don' leave you're fa'her waiti'ng." Calypso shouted after her daughter, the girl skipping around a small coral reef. Around her feet were dancing fish, following her every move.

"But Mama!" Elke whined, pouting. She looked down at the loyal fish by her feet, swimming in figure eights around her legs.

" Come back 'ere, child." Calypso ordered. Elke sulked back to her mother, who now had a smile on her face. "Go to yer fa'her. 'E's jus' at 'he dock." She instructed. Her daughter nodded and started skipping off toward the underwater dock where her father had moored the night before.

"PAPA!" She yelled, running into his arms. They embraced, but Elke pulled away quickly, anxious to tell her father of her adventures. "There are these little fish, and they swim around your feet, no matter where you are!" She exclaimed, almost jumping in the air. "And there's this barracuda, and he eats the other little fishies!" She said, her tone beginning to take on anger.

"No way!" Her father exclaimed.

"Yes way!" Elke yelled. "So I tried to scare him off, so he wouldn't hurt any more fishies!" She said proudly.

"That's my girl." He said, a grin spreading across his face. He looked over to the end of the dock, to see Calypso, and smiled wider. "Let me have grown up talk with Mama?" He asked, looking down at Elke. She nodded patiently, and began skipping around the ship, talking to some familiar crewmembers.

"FARASI!" She shouted, jumping into the arms of her favorite, The distorted man with sea growths spurting from his back. He was one of the least disfigured of the crew, not having a sea creature's head slowly replace his own just yet.

"How's my favorite little girl?" He asked, rubbing her bleach-blonde hair.

"Good!" She giggled, laughing when he started tickling her.

"Davey, 'he bes' of luck 'to ya on yer journey." Calypso said as she stood before him. He nodded, his eyes telling her that he didn't want to leave. "Take care of our daugh'er." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Of course, my sweet." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and tipping his hat. He turned on his heel and walked back toward the ship. In a few moments the ship was ready to depart, Davey, Farasi, and Elke at the helm. "Do you want to steer her out?" Davey asked his daughter, and she nodded excitedly.

"Yes, yes I do! I want to steer the Dutchy!" She exclaimed.

"Go ahead then, Elke." He encouraged. "Just push the wheel all the way to port. You know what port is, right?" He asked.

"Silly Papa, of course I know port!" She said, turning the wheel all the way to the left.

"Good girl!" Farasi said, patting her on the shoulder, as the ship slowly left the underwater port. Calypso remained on the dock, waving goodbye.

------6 Months Later-----

"MAMA!" Elke cried, running into her mother's arms as soon as the hull of the ship touched the dock.

"Elke, I 'ave missed chou so much!" Calypso exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. As Elke walked toward the house, Davey Jones walked toward Calypso.

-----Later that Night-----

Elke sat in her room, writing in her journal. She closed it as she finished her entry for the day. In the room next door, she heard her parents arguing. She walked closer to the wall, hoping to hear more.

"Davey, you is always gone." Her mother complained.

"It's because you're changing!" He replied. Elke sighed, she thought by the time her and her father got home the matters would have been put to rest.

"Be quie', you'll wake Elke!" Calypso whispered.

"See, look, Calypso! All you care about is Elke. We don't matter anymore." Davey yelled.

"She's our _daugh'er._" Calypso said threateningly. Elke felt tears forming in her eyes. They argued like this every night. Without even thinking, she pulled on the boots she had just taken off. Tucking her journal into her shirt, she pulled a shark tooth necklace over her head and slowly opened her door. She silently passed the room with her parents arguing, and out the front door of her underwater home. She walked forward without looking back for about half a mile, and then looked up at the surface of the water. With a deep breath, she propelled herself upward, watching the glitter of the sun on the water come ever closer.

--------About 20 Years Later-------

"Damn!" Shouted the man, banging his fists on the table. Elke smiled, collecting the coins in front of her.

"Good game, gentlemen." She said sweetly, walking away from the rotting table. Leaving the bar, she stuffed the money in her pockets and pulled her hat down over her eyes, blending in with rest of the people on the island. She walked into the next tavern, looking around for people to gamble with. She spotted a man in the back of the room, sitting next to an older man with enormous sideburns. The corners of her mouth moved upwards in a slick smile. Walking confidently up to the couple of men, she pulled out a seat and sat down.

"Good evening men." She said, leaning back in her chair. The younger man looked up at her. His brown eyes glared at her. "You up for a game?" She asked, smiling. She saw a slow smile form across his face and she relaxed slightly.

"Sure." He said, as if he was talking to an inferior, humoring her. "What's the bet?" He asked.

"You own a ship?" She asked.

"Of course, love."

"Then I get to sail." She said.

"You? On my ship?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm allowed to work on your ship." The man next to him gave him a wary look.

"Why do you want to work on my ship?" He asked, leaning closer.

"I want work." She said simply, leaning back further.

"Now, captain…." The older man began to say.

"Shhh….. Gibbs, let this one go." He said softly, as Elke took out the cards.

-----

"That's what thought." She said, slamming her cards on the table, a smirk on her face.

"True." The man said, shrugging. The older man sighed and put his head in his hand, shaking his head in disbelief.

"To the ship?" She asked. The man stood up and led the way out of the bar. Elke triumphantly followed him, not bothering to cover herself. They soon reached the dock, and went to the largest ship tied to it.

"Ladies first." He said, extending his arm. She smiled and boarded the ship, the older man following her. "Gents!" The younger man hollered. "We're leaving tomorrow!!" He announced. "Now, love, there is a room attached to my cabin, if you'd like." The younger man said.

"I think if I'm part of the crew, I should sleep with the others." Elke said.

"I don't think so, not before they've met you and deemed you a worthy member." He said. Elke sighed. She could easily overpower him and just go to the crew's quarters, but honestly, she didn't want to sleep in a dingy hammock.

"Fine." She said, sighing.

"Follow me, love." He said with a smirk. He led her into the lavish captain's quarters. "In through that door there." He said, pointing to a small door on the other side of the room. Elke nodded, taking her hat off. "Thank you, Captain." She said.

"Love, you…. You have seaweed in your hair." He observed. She nodded.

"Yeah, I've decided to forget trying to get it out. Whenever I go into the water, it just goes back in." She said, shrugging. "Well, goodnight." She said, opening the door. He nodded and watched her enter the adjacent cabin. Elke sighed and sat down on the small bed, laying the hat to rest next to her. "Another ship….. I wonder where we're going…." She said, and laid down next to her hat, pulling the covers over her.

**A/N- If you didn't realize, Elke is Calypso (Tia Dalma) and Davey Jones' daughter. Please review! It helps me lots. :)**


	2. Swabbing the Decks

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the POTC stuff you guys recognize. Thanks for the reviews!! They help me bunches. –huggles reviewers-**

**OH. I have to make a note for this chapter. I describe Elke in it, and describe her as 'undesirable' but the description says she's pretty hot. The difference in men's preference of women was VERY different back then, and only the few of us who are obsessed with the actual pirates as much as the movie ones know what I'm talking about. See, back then the ideal woman had huge thighs and a huge butt, pretty face, and small breasts. Small breasts because bras weren't invented until 1917, and large breasts were rather impractical. So that's why Elke isn't hot.**

**Other note: The heads were where people aboard a ship went to the bathroom. **

Elke yawned, stretching her arms as the sun shone through the small window in her cabin. She pulled the covers off her rested body and removed herself from the surprisingly comfortable bed. She pulled the navy comforter over the slightly wrinkled sheets. The white pillow was placed on top, leaning against the wall. She sighed and pulled out the boots she had placed under the bed last night. Out of them she took a length of ribbon and pulled her hair back, tying it from behind. She then forced her boots on and licked her finger, rubbing it around the toe. She tried to keep the boots from scuffing, though it was rather difficult. Farasi had made the boots from dolphin skin one trip, from a dolphin that Elke caught herself. She knocked on the door that led to Jack's cabin. She heard no response and slowly opened it, finding no one inside. She was overcome with the impulse to snoop. She focused all her efforts on making it to the door without touching anything. Finally she made it across the room and grabbed the handle of the door that lead to the deck. She opened it, and the sun glared at her even more, but she refused to squint as it bore down on her. The crew looked at her, all the pairs of eyes at the same time.

"Ah." Said a voice nearby. She saw Jack walking toward her out of the corner of her eye.

"Gents!" He shouted, and anyone not already looking allowed their attention to be focused on Jack. "This," He began, putting his arm around Elke's shoulders, "Is Elke." He announced. "She won a bet, and now is a member of this crew. Please, respect her." Jack added the last bit with a strain in his voice, as if he were slightly annoyed.

Elke felt all the sexually frustrated eyes of the crew wash over her. She was somewhat thankful for her undesirable body now; they didn't have much to long for. She was thin, and her breasts surprisingly large. Skinniest of all were her thighs, what wasn't bone and muscle was skin. She sighed and shifted her weight to her right leg.

"Alright gents, back to work!" Jack commanded, and turned to Elke. "How about for your first day, try swabbing the decks." He said. Elke glared at him.

"Swabbing the decks? Are you serious?" Elke asked. Jack nodded.

"Of course love. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked. Elke scoffed.

"Jack, I won the bet." She reminded.

"_Captain_." He said. Elke ignored him.

"I am not taking a useless job like that!" She exclaimed.

"'S not useless. Without it the ship would founder." He reasoned.

"Not useless, but useless to someone with my talent!" She yelled.

"Love, you could swab the decks, or clean the heads." He said. "Take your pick." Elke grumbled, lowering her head and crossing her arms. Jack smirked. "The equipment is over underneath the stairs to the quarterdeck." He said. Elke walked over in the relentless sun to the stairs. She picked up the bucket and cloth, which she didn't even look at, she knew what was on it. She sighed and walked to the side of the ship, next to one of the smaller cranes. Tying the rope to the top of the bucket she turned the mechanism to lower the bucket into the water. After a few seconds she lifted it back up, untying the rope and carelessly slammed the bucket of water onto the deck. As she opened the rag, she saw a deformed bar of soap. Surprised, she wet the cloth and rubbed some of the soap on it. Having soap was a rarity for swabbing the decks, and due to the smell, she reasoned that it had the pine sap in it. It was much more expensive and better for the ship. Seems the captain liked his vessel.

She got on her knees and began scrubbing. Soon her face became red, she realized that all the crews' eyes were on her, watching her do the most demoting task aboard the ship. She scrubbed harder. She might be doing the worst job on the ship, but when she was done, the deck would shine.

She was thankful for her airy shirt; it didn't make her any hotter as she dealt with the laborious work of cleaning the decks. The brown coloring of the soap was now all over her hands and the rag was even darker than before.

Finally the sun was beginning to set and the Captain called the crew to order. They gathered in front of the quarterdeck, some talking to one another. "Men," Jack began, "you've all done a wonderful job today, and I hope you treated the lady here professionally." He said, raising a bottle of rum. It seemed he was already slightly inebriated. "And Elke," He said. Elke looked up at her Captain. "The decks look beautiful."

**A/N: Still short, but I think I need to write shorter. I don't have the time to finish a 3 page MW chapter in one night, so I think I'll be going with shorter, more frequent chapters. I have other stories I have to work on too. :)**

**Please review!! Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


	3. The Dinner

**Disclaimer: I own no POTC stuff. Please review, I need some more. And for those of you who did...attackhugglompyou **_review again_-

"Elke," Jack began. " I was wondering if you'd like to join me for supper tonight." Jack invited, smiling at her. She smiled back.

"Captain, I would like to eat with the crew, get to know them," She said.

"Nonsense," He protested. "You can dine with the captain tonight. The food is better anyway."

"Alright, but just for tonight," She agreed. He nodded victoriously.

"This way," He said, taking her arm and leading her into the cabin. He brought her up to a lavish hand-carved table that could easily fit twelve people.

Soon a crew member brought in dishes of food, the courses coming in one after another. In the middle of the table was a platter of meat, surrounded by cooked fruit. On another platter was an assortment of different types of bread.

"This is a lot of food," Elke observed. Jack nodded, sliding his chair over closer to her.

"Eat as much as you like, love," He said with a smile.

"Thanks..." Elke said awkwardly, taking a piece of bread off the plate.

"So how did you wind up as a pirate, lass? Pretty odd profession for a woman," Jack asked, chewing some strawberries.

"I ran away from home when I was young, and was fascinated with the sea," She lied. "I began sailing, and eventually I wound up on a Pirate ship. However it was caught... and I've been labeled as a pirate since. It pays more, so I'll keep at it as long as I can," She explained. Jack nodded.

"'S nice. Ye won't be caught on my ship, don't worry about that," He said with a wink. She smiled back, taking another bite of bread.

"Why do they make so much food for one person?" She asked, looking at the enormous amount of food on the table.

"Two people," Jack said with a smile.

"Yes, excuse me. Two people."

Jack pulled out a bottle of red wine, pouring some into the goblet in front of him and Elke.

"Some of the finest wine on the planet," He said, taking a sip. Elke giggled and drank her own.

"Oh, it is good!" She said, surprised at the taste. He nodded.

"It truly is."

They began do drink the rest of the wine, discussing sea stories.

"I once met this sailor, he was an old man, and he was just great. Told me the most wonderful stories from everywhere. He his great-great-great-great grandfather had been on a ship named the _Fortune_, and they are the ones who truly discovered America. He said that if there was ever a war between England and the Americas, he would sail to America to fight for them. He said he had recently been to the colonies, and that tension is rising over there." She recounted.

"Yes, they're not happy with the King," Jack agreed.

Soon the wine was gone, and they had moved on to the captain's private stash of rum. The food had long since been cleared away, more than half of it still on the plate.

"And then... HE WALKED UP TO US!" Elke shouted, laughing boisterously. Jack fell into a fit of laughter as well.

"Love, that is truly the...most amusing story I 'ave ever heard!" He exclaimed, still laughing. Elke nodded, rubbing tears from her eyes.

"I know, we had the greatest time afterwards," She said, leaning back into her chair and taking another swig of rum.

"How about I introduce you to some friends?" He asked, standing up.

"Why yes, Captain," Elke agreed, taking his arm. He led her out of the cabin, onto the moonlit deck. He walked up to the old man that Elke had played cards with the night before.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack began, letting go of Elke's arm. "This is Elke. Elke, this is Mr. Gibbs." He introduced, smiling at them.

"Pleasure to meet you," Elke said, extending an arm. She tried to keep her voice as even as possible. Gibbs nodded slightly, shaking her hand.

"Fine to meet you too," He finally admitted, letting her hand go.

"Now onto Michael!" Jack announced, taking Elke's arm again. He brought her across the entire length of the ship and to the very left, where a tall man stood, leaning on ratlines for support. He saw the two of them and smiled, revealing he had many missing teeth.

"Hello," He said, and stared off into the sky.

"He's a bit off-kilter," Jack explained with a smirk. He poked Michael in the right upper arm. Michael looked into the opposite direction.

"Whatcha doing there lad? GET OFF OF HER!" He screamed to nothing. Jack chuckled and walked away from Michael.

"When we give 'im some rum, he seems to calm down a bit, thoug' he has a problem supporting himself."

"Supporting himself economically?" Elke asked.

"No, no. Literally," Jack replied. Elke giggled, even though she knew it was cruel. "Love, you should be getting' to bed, it's late, and yer not in the best frame of mind," Jack advised, taking another sip of his beloved rum. Elke nodded, though she wasn't quite sure what she said. Thankfully, he brought her back. Now she knew what she was supposed to do.

"I had a wonderful time, Captain. Thank you for showing me the ship," She said graciously, or as graciously as possible. Jack nodded.

"It was my pleasure, love. See you in the morning," He said, slipping away from her view.

**A/N- I am so tired it's not even funny. We had a half day today, so I got some stuff done. :) This chapter was a bit short, I know. If anyone has any suggestions, please tell me. One thing that I do, that most people don't know, is just write as I go along. I have no idea what the outcome of this story is going to be, or what's going to happen next. You guys can suggest anything you want. Of course you'll get credit.**

**Please review guys!!**


End file.
